La Batalla Final
by Liinak
Summary: One-shot. Es el enfrentamiento final, la última oportunidad de triunfar sobre Lord Voldemort; ¿cualés son las preocupaciones de nuestro héroe? - Escrita antes del septimo libro, por lo tanto completamente AU. Disfruten. Editada: 30/12/08


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, sino que a la grandísima escritora JK Rowling. Yo no escribo en servilletas, no ando en tren, no vivo en Londres y no paso todo el día en las cafeterías (lo que no quiere decir que no desee hacerlo).

**N/A** (30.12.2008): Durante la edición de este one-shot varias faltas ortográficas y gramaticales fueron arregladas, al igual que algunas incoherencias narrativas; esto se llevó a cabo para mi propia paz mental. Si alguien lo desea puede dejar un **review**, aún cuando éste es un fic muy viejo y no estoy esperando gran respuesta. Un saludo a quien sea que se le ocurra leer esto. _Disfruten._

**&**

**_La Batalla Final_**

**&**

Me paseaba de un lado a otro en la pequeña habitación, pensando. Distintas imágenes se desplegaban ante a mí, tal como en una película muggle, claro que en mi caso, no había ningún tipo de orden entre las escenas. Caras acompañadas de distintos sonidos; risas y llantos, diferentes momentos de mi vida. Momentos en los que desearía haber hecho algo diferente, todos y cada uno de ellos. Había tantas cosas que deseaba poder cambiar.

Ron estaba sentado en una silla cerca de la puerta, su cabeza apoyada en ambas manos, su rostro oculto para el resto del mundo. Su pelo rojo era un desastre y sus ropas estaban sucias con barro y el rojo oscuro de la sangre. Un profundo corte en su mano derecha que continuaba sangrando y un feo moretón en su rostro rastros inequívocos de la pelea en la que había participado. Pensé en hablarle al respecto, mandarlo con Madame Pomfrey; pero la hipocresía del comentario me detuvo, obligarlo a ir a la enfermería cuando yo mismo me rehusaba a ir…

Pare de caminar y me detuve frente a la ventana, era la única de la habitación y daba directamente al camino que llevaba a las puertas del castillo. La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza los terrenos de Hogwarts, como si quisiera limpiar la antigua escuela de todos los malos augurios que colgaban sobre ella.

Una solitaria figura se paseaba por la orilla del lago, observando.

"¿Harry?"

"¿Sí?", me volví para ver a Ron. Su cabeza estaba levantada en mi dirección y por un momento me pude ver a mí mismo reflejado en sus ojos.

"Deberías ir a que te revisen esa herida."

Lleve mi mano derecha a mi cara como un acto reflejo, sonriendo ante la ironía del comentario. Un feo corte marcaba mi rostro, partiendo al borde de mi ojo derecho y terminando cuatro dedos al lado de mi boca. Ardía y amenazaba con abrirse cada vez que cambiaba de expresión, pero había cosas más importantes que necesitaban de mi atención.

"Es superficial," le contesté.

Ron me regaló una mirada de incredulidad, reclamándome la vaga mentira, y yo volví la mía de vuelta al lago. El corte iba a dejar una fea cicatriz me lo vieran ahora o más tarde, no tenía sentido perder tiempo en arreglarlo en aquel momento. Escuche a mi amigo suspirar detrás de mí, mientras mis ojos continuaban observando a la solitaria figura. Avanzaba, avanzaba hacia las puertas del castillo.

"¿Harry?"

No era Ron esta vez.

Hermione estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo una bandeja con dos tasas; de reojo noté que Ron ya tenía la suya en la mano. Me acerqué a paso lento y tomé la mía, para luego sentarme en una silla al lado del pelirrojo. Hermione se acomodo frente a nosotros.

"La Orden va a tener una reunión pronto. Quieren que estemos ahí," informó la bruja.

"¿Sí? Un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees?" un Ron sarcástico, era lo que aquellos tiempos de oscuridad le hacían a la gente.

"Dijeron que necesitan nuestro punto de vista..." respondió dudosa.

"Pudieron preguntar por nuestro punto de vista cuando les avisamos que Hogsmeade estaba siendo atacado," reclamó el pelirrojo.

"Ron..." la voz de Hermione ya había perdido toda su energía inicial, pero mi mejor amigo no parecía notarlo.

"Ellos no querían que peleáramos, 'Mione. Cuando les avisamos no encontraron nada mejor que encerrarnos en una maldita sala. No habríamos podido ayudar si no fuera porque Malfoy decidió que necesitaba cambiar de bando."

"Solo querían que estuviéramos a salvo, como el resto de los alumnos…"

_Tiempo de intervenir_, pensé. Con un suspiro y una amarga sonrisa, me decidí a abrir la boca.

"Hermione, sé que te gusta pensar que los adultos no cometen errores, pero tienes que ser realista. Los demás alumnos no han sido entrenados para pelear en una batalla de verdad, nosotros sí. Enfrentémoslo, soy el único que puede derrotar a Voldemort y, aunque el resto no quiera aceptarlo, estoy listo."

_Lo estoy_, traté de convencerme, _estoy listo_.

"Lo sé."

Tomé un sorbo de mi tasa. El líquido caliente me quemó la garganta.

Hermione continuó: "Así que... ¿vamos a ir?"

Mi voz salió ronca y forzada: "No tenemos otra opción,"

Y con esas palabras cada uno de nosotros volvió su completa atención a la ventana. La solitaria figura ya no estaba y la lluvia ya no caía.

**&**

"En conclusión, logramos que se retiraran, pero no sin antes perder la mayor parte de nuestros hombres."

Shackelbolt se sentó. Como cabecilla de los aurores había estado en plena batalla y eran los hombres bajo su mando los que habían muerto. Gracias a él se había podido llevar a cabo la evacuación de la mayoría de los estudiantes y niños que se encontraban en el pueblo. En silencio, dediqué unos segundos a estudiar su postura: Kingsley estaba cansado y mal herido, su brazo derecho, con el cual normalmente sostenía la varita, estaba mal vendado y su respiración errática delataba heridas internas.

"Hiciste bien..." McGonagall, asustada por lo inminente del ataque en el colegio, notaba la culpa que el Auror acumulaba por la muerte de sus hombres.

"¿Bien?... ¡Perdimos la fuerza que teníamos, Profesora! Voldemort va a atacar nuevamente, en cualquier momento, y nosotros apenas podremos defender el castillo."

Un pesado silencio calló sobre nosotros. Mi mente estaba trabajando a toda velocidad, tratando de pensar en una solución. En realidad sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero me rehusaba a aceptarlo. Miré a Hermione y a Ron, ambos tenían sus ojos fijos en mí, sus expresiones reflejaban mi pesar. Habían sido amigos por tanto tiempo, era como si pudieran leer mis pensamientos. Y no eran los únicos.

"Potter..." podía sentir la intensidad de su mirada.

"Has estado entrenando ¿verdad?" su voz sonaba vacía, como si él también deseara otra salida. "Has estado entrenando a los dos últimos años."

Levanté mi vista y encaré al viejo auror. El resto de la Orden había centrado su atención en nosotros.

Ojoloco se caracterizaba por ser directo. "¿Pueden pelear?"

A mi lado Hermione sostenía su aliento. Muchas veces habíamos discutido esa posibilidad, y aunque nunca habíamos llegado a una decisión, los tres sabíamos cual era la respuesta a la pregunta que Ojoloco había hecho. El ED había alcanzado un nuevo nivel ese año y aunque quizás no se comparaban con los Aurors, eran lo suficientemente fuerte, y tenía la mentalidad necesaria, para pelear.

Me quedé callado, tratando de no pensar. Moody tomó mi silencio como la afirmación que tenía miedo de encontrar.

"¿Serías tú su líder?"

Sacudí la cabeza, no como una respuesta a su pregunta, si no tratando de aclarar mi propia cabeza. "Pueden pelear," dije luego de un momento de silencio. "Pero sólo si es eso lo que desean."

Mi voz era firme, pero mis dos amigos y la nueva cabeza de la Orden sabían que ninguno de los integrantes se negaría a pelear si yo así se los pedía. Algunos de ellos habían llegado a ofrecerse voluntariamente cuando familias enteras comenzaron a ser eliminadas de la faz de la tierra. Voldemort había traído el espeso pesar de la muerte al colegio, y ellos querían terminar con eso. Querían ser libres de los llantos, de la ansiedad, del horror y el miedo que cada uno de ellos sentía cuando veían una lechuza llevar una carta negra. De la culpabilidad que sentían luego de suspirar aliviados al ver a otra persona, alguien que no era ellos, rompía a llorar.

McGonagall finalmente abrió su boca, horrorizada ante la idea de que sus alumnos fueran usados para la defensa de la escuela.

"Por supuesto que no."

"Profesora McGonagall..." Hermione no llegó a terminar su frase.

"No hay otra opción, Minerva. Si Hogwarts pierde esta noche, el Mundo Mágico perderá la poca esperanza que le queda."

Otro silencio incomodo. Los ojos de la directora y los míos se juntaron por un momento. Con un mundo de tristeza en sus ojos, ella asintió. El miedo borrándose completamente de sus facciones y la voluntad de pelear reemplazándolo. No había manera de que ella iba a dejar que su escuela fuera destruida por un montón de mortifagos

Era tiempo de ponerle un punto final a toda esa miseria.

**&**

Observé sus rostros una vez más. En poco tiempo más los iba a estar guiando a una probable muerte, y aún así ahí estaban, sus ojos dirigidos a mi figura, brillando con el poder de la determinación. Una determinación a salir adelante sin importar nada. Algunos de ellos estaban llorando, otros se veían enfermos, pero la mayoría se sentían listos. Y aunque de todos emanaba el acre olor a miedo, aún estaban ahí, a mi lado.

Me miraban como a un líder, y eso es lo que yo era, su líder.

"Harry, ¿estas bien?"

Despegué mi mirada del gran grupo de adolescentes y me volví hacia mi mejor amiga.

"Tan bien como se puede estar."

La bruja estaba sentada uno de los sillones. Ron, sentado a su lado, tenía su vista perdida en la chimenea.

Me puse de pie.

"Voy a dar una vuelta."

Salí del lugar con un nuevo peso en mis hombros. A paso lento, caminé por el pasillo. La imagen de sus caras firmemente grabadas en mi mente, sabía que nunca olvidaría aquel momento. También sabía que aquel sería el recuerdo que inundaría mis sueños en los días venideros. Solté un suspiro, mi propio miedo consumiéndome poco a poco. Mi miedo y mi culpa.

Sentado en las escaleras encontré a Kingsley. Estaba jugando con su varita, tratando de hacer que su mano derecha funcionara, ignorando sus heridas. Gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Bajé, pasando a su lado. Pero su concentración estaba en la batalla que se aproximaba y en los fantasmas de sus amigos muertos, que no paraba de volver.

Seguí con mi camino, la cabeza agachada y mis ojos fijos en el piso por el que iba. No podía dejar de pensar en el ED y en Voldemort. A lo largo del año había encontrado todos los Horcruxes que supuestamente el Señor Oscuro había creado. Todos excepto uno… mientras que todos los demás artefactos habían estado escondidos en distintos lugares lejos de su dueño, el ultimo siempre había estado a su lado, bajo su protección.

Si quería matar a Voldemort esa noche, tendría que matar a Nagini primero. Pero destruir un Horcrux iba a tomar la mayor parte de mi energía. Pelear con el asesino de mis padres me sería imposible.

Seguía mi caminata, andando sin rumbo alguno, sumido en mis pensamientos y penas, cuando escuché un leve golpeteo en una superficie de madera. Giré mi cabeza hacia el origen del sonido y entonces me di cuenta de que mis pies me habían llevado hasta las grandes puertas de entrada del castillo.

El golpeteo continuaba.

Sacando mi varita y agarrándola firmemente en mi mano, di un paso hacia delante y abrí una de las puertas. Lo que me esperaba al otro lado era algo que nunca me pude haber imaginado. Mi boca se abrió sin permiso y una sola palabra salió de mi boca. Mi varita yacía tirada en el piso de piedra.

"¿Profesor?"

Luego la realidad alcanzó mi cabeza y cerré mi boca, avergonzado de haber caído en un truco tan bajo, tan obvio. No podía ser Dumbledore; era otra persona, un mortifago disfrazado. No podía ser otra cosa.

Simplemente no podía ser él.

"¿Harry?"

La vieja voz hizo eco en la estancia vacía.

El espectro, el fantasma continuó: "¿Eres realmente tú?"

No me podía mover, la voz era la misma, exactamente la misma. Sus ojos centellaron en una manera especial.

No me pude controlar, esa maldita palabra escapo mi boca nuevamente. El tono de esperanza que estaba en mi propia voz haciéndome dar un paso atrás. Esto no podía estar pasando realmente. No podía controlarme: "¿Profesor?"

La figura sonrío. "Por supuesto que eres tú, Harry. No sabes lo feliz que me hace ver que estás bien. Aunque ese corte en tu mejilla se ve bastante feo."

Tibias lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro. Quería moverme, quería gritar, pero todo lo que hice fue quedarme ahí y observar como mi Profesor... como aquel hombre sacaba un objeto de su larga túnica.

"Te he traído un regalo, pensé que sería un maleducado al venir a tu hogar a estas horas de la noche sin traer un regalo" dijo, extendiendo un paquete hacia mí.

Con asombro note que su sonrisa era triste, al igual que el tono de sus palabras.

"Ábrelo."

Finalmente me rendí. Éste era mi Profesor. Parado frente a mí se encontraba Albus Dumbledore, en una ultima visita a su adorado colegio.

Recibí el regalo con manos temblorosas, y sin poder aguantarme más me lance sobre él, solo para atravesar su tibia presencia. Me di media vuelta, para encararlo nuevamente. Mi boca estaba seca, y aunque trataba con todas mis fuerzas no podía encontrar las palabras correctas.

"No tienes que decir nada, mi niño," la voz resonó en mi cabeza. "Deja que sea yo quien hable esta vez."

Asentí. Cualquier cosa para mantenerlo a mi lado.

"Tengo fe en ti, Harry. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Sé que puedes guiarlos en la batalla. Confió en que podrás vencer a Voldemort sin ningún problema."

Estaba de rodillas. Sin siquiera darme cuenta había caído al suelo. Todos los miedos, toda la responsabilidad y toda la culpa amontonándose en mí hasta derrumbarme. Una cosa era oírlo de mis profesores, de Moody, de MacGonagall, de mis amigos, pero otra completamente diferente era oírlo de la boca de aquel hombre, de la voz de quien fue una vez mi director y maestro.

"No puedo," fue poco más que un suspiro cargado de dolor, pero aparentemente los espíritus tienen un oído más fino que aquellos que aún están vivos.

"Sí, sí puedes."

Levante mi cabeza.

"Me tengo que ir, Harry," la figura del ex director de Hogwarts se agachó junto a mí. "Es poco el tiempo que se me a dado aquí. Pero quiero que sepas que no sólo yo confió en que podrás derrotarlo. ¿Y sabes por qué es eso, Harry?"

Yo solamente lo observé, mis ojos abiertos, tratando de no olvidar ningún detalle de aquel momento.

"Porque yo no soy el único que te ama, Harry. Tus amigos, tus profesores y entrenadores… Todos esos estudiantes que están listos para ir a batalla a tu lado. Ellos te aman también, y es por eso que te siguen. No por miedo, no por obligación, sino por amor. Y eso es lo que te da la ventaja frente a Voldemort, Harry. Tu amor, y el de ellos. Esa es tu arma, y yo confío en que sabrás como usarla."

Dumbledore se puso de pie, y yo hice lo mismo.

"Mi tiempo aquí ha terminado, Harry."

Una luz comenzó a brillar, una luz que venía desde el mismísimo centro del amable anciano de barba blanca que me había recibido con los brazos abiertos siete años atrás. Estaba desapareciendo. Trate de decir algo, pero para cuando logré levantarme y abrir la boca él ya se había ido.

Nada más que un susurro dónde había estado: "_No olvides abrir tu regalo._"

Me senté nuevamente, bajo el umbral de la puerta, el paquete afirmado entre mis manos. Entonces comprendí quien había sido la solitaria figura que caminaba por el borde del lago. No había sido mi imaginación. Sonreí, sintiendo como un gran peso era levantado de mis hombros… Aun así, las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por mis ojos. Tratando de ahogar un suspiro, abrí el paquete y no pude evitar que una carcajada saliera de lo más profundo de mi garganta. Sólo Dumbledore podía pensar que muchos calcetines de lana y un enorme paquete de sorbetes de limón podían ser un buen regalo para alguien que acababa de ver al espíritu de una persona tan querida.

Cuando ya me paraba para regresar, un pequeño pedazo de pergamino apareció de la nada, como por arte de magia.

**&**

Lado a lado con sus mejores amigos y liderando un gran grupo de alumnos de mirada determinada. Harry miró a Ron y a Hermione, y cuando ambos asintieron, dio un par de pasos al frente

En primera fila, con Moody por una lado, y Minerva McGonagall, directora de Hogwarts, por el otro. Harry recordó las palabras de aquel pedazo de pergamino.

Voldemort estaba soñando si pensaba que podría tomar el control Hogwarts.

En la ordenada letra de Dumbledore, el niño-que-vivió había recibido el siguiente mensaje:

"_Harry, le mandé saludos a Nagini de tu parte. –AD"_

**&**

_Leer una historia, disfrutarla y no dejar un review es muy parecido a entrar a un restauran comer y no pagar la cuenta. Atte, Liinak._


End file.
